On wings of awesomeness
by Snipa cat
Summary: Meo the fedrin has to capture and teach the corrupted classes about the one and only God
1. Lookin for spah

On the wings of awesomeness

Prelude

In the sky, and residing in the clouds are the fedrins, winged animals that are pretty much direct servants and soldiers of God. In the past, God has noticed some violent and inappropriate people, so instead of making a world wide tragedy, God had the fedrins going out and abducting the most bad and sinful people in creation (mostly game characters). Fedrins have exactly three unique special abilities, and exactly three unique weaknesses. Weaknesses can be getting scared or being stubborn. Our fedrin (Meo) is a Winged flying cat. His abilities are absorbing and transferring shock, learning sounds and mimicking them, and having virtually indestructible claws.

Meo's weaknesses are witnessing somebody vomit, Someone in the nude, and cursing. Theses weaknesses cause Meo to be in a constant state of rage.

Meo is approaching the age to go out and capture his own set of baddies, but then realizes what God does to them.

"OH MY GOSH IM GOING TO BE LATE". Meo exclaimed while flapping wildly up to heaven, and dodging hot balls of gas. Meo finally is going to get targets to go kidnap from God himself. As soon as Meo landed on the golden platform, God spoke.

" Oh good! You're here! I thought u wouldn't me able to make it!", God boomed.

" yeah I had trouble trying to make it past all of those hot, lethal things you put in the sky..." Said Meo miserably.

"Do you mean stars?" Said God with a slight smirk on his bright shining face.

"Anyway.." God interrupted before Meo could say anything

"I have a special someone I need you to capture"

"YEAH?!" Meo shouted with excitement

"most people call him spy" God softly whispered making sure none of the other Angels could hear.

"Is he hard to catch?" Meo whispered back.

"Better not to be said" God said in his original voice.

He's somewhere stuck up in France, go fly around there, u will certainly find him"

After God implanted spy's voice into Meo's mind so he could listen out for him, he set off. (Of course almost flying into a star)

As Meo soared on his way to France, he thought "Why did God choose to give us all weaknesses, and abilities?. I wonder what he wants me to do with this so called spy?" Meo thought as he flew over France.


	2. Spah sappin mah ears

Spah sappi'n mah ears

As Meo started looking around for this "spy" he forgot to ask God what he looked like. He couldn't go back now! Not with heaven being almost 1,948 miles away!

As Meo started to panic, he heard a voice in the back of his head.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you what he looks like, he had a red pin striped suite, he wears black gloves and he's a germaphobe."

" How the heck am I supposed to find a germaphobe?! " Meo thought to himself as he circled around the area.

" it's not like he's going to be wearing a red suite and black gloves everywhere he goes." Meo said mentally to the spirit talking to him.

" Well Meo, of course he Is not wearing it right now. "

" Wait! what the heck does that mean?! Hey! Don't go! "

As the voice is Meo's head faded away Meo heard something a little unusual.

" It sounds...so weird ", Meo thought as he banked right to the source of the noise. " gosh it sounds like someone broke their leg good gosh " With one swoop of his wings Meo was off. He excelled in flying when he was young, but was failing academically. When Meo traced the noise to a secluded cabin in the middle of the forest, he wondered what he should do.

" Maybe I will just take one little peek inside the window! " he thought happily. As Meo landed and walked towards the house, the noise got louder, it got so loud Meo had to cover his ears with his front paws and walk on two legs. Meo put his paws on the windowsill..and..peeked over the edge. He immediately wished he hadn't. Wide eyed, and shocked Meo quickly ducked down his head, and began to fly off. He flew higher and higher, until he was in inner space...and did a nose dive. " I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS ALONG WITH YOUR SAD EXCUSE FOR A WOMEN! " shouted Meo. Diving at a slight angle, at the speed of Meo. Tucking in his wings he dove straight at the base of the house, forming a little dome of air around the front of him. CRRRAAAACK, Meo hit the foundation of the little log cabin. Absorbing the shock he received by landing he channeled it to his feet and shot upwards (at a slight angle). BOOM, FLOOF, AAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaagggghhhhh. Meo blazed through the floor boards, ripped through a bed, and crashed into something warm and brought it with him through the wall. Meo and the unknown object meo brought with him tumbled down a hill, and hit a tree. Fueled with rage Meo flipped the object over.


	3. Meo's first successful catch

I'm sorry my brother made the 2nd chapter and screwed up the story

Now I have to make up for it sorry. "It's before the events of meet the spy" he said, " I just made your story better " he said...YEAH RIGHT?!

" I haven't seen one of you for a long time.." Meo thought to himself. Before him was a woman, with a head full of hair, with huge loop earrings, and a headband.

Without thinking Meo started ripping the poor, naked women to shreds, then he started furiously biting her neck. Meo (still raging) watched as the women bled out.

"READ EXODUS 22:16! THANKS ALOT! NOW I HAVE TO BLEACH MY EYES! "

* twig snap* Meo turned around there was his target, gloves and all. " I know now why you're such a terrible wretch..." Meo snarled. Meo was crouched and ready to pounce and do the same to spy, when he heard that little voice inside his head.

" Hey! Don't kill him! " exclaimed the Holy Spirit.

" OH? Now u wanna come back! WHY THE -"

" You were supposed to take him to your cloud! " the spirit interrupted.

" YOU...want me...to take that..that..THING, too the place where I live?! " Meo almost shouted the reply out loud, until he noticed this "spy" about to break for it. Giving chase, Meo leapt and hooked onto his back. Sinking his long claws into his target, Meo managed to get enough force for spy to stumble and fall, hitting his head on a tree in the process. " Great! Now he's uncouncios, now I have to lug him 1,948 miles! " Grabbing the back of his suite Meo took off on his way to his little dwelling.

After literally throwing spy into his cloud/house, he set off for heaven when he ran into Victoria, she would be a Pegasus if she wasn't a fedrin.

" where ya goi'n in such'a rush? " she said in her original Texan accent.

" Oh! Well I just witnessed something awful, I killed a naked woman, and I dropped off a guy named spy" Meo said in a rather grumpy voice. Looking rather confused, Victoria told Meo about how her capture was terrifying. About how she had to fly to England, and enter a castle full of labyrinths and scary monsters.

" And then, one of em had their jaw stretched all the way down to his chest, then there was another I Encountered with a hole in his face lined with teeth" explaind Victoria.

" eww..that's gross how Did you even- "

" they are in mah cloud if you wanna see em! " Victoria asked excitedly

" um, no sorry I have to have a quick talk with God " Meo said angrily.


	4. Verses, curses, and clouds

Yet again Meo lands on the gold platform.

" WHAT THE CABBAGE WAS THAT FOR?! " Meo shouted trying not to curse

" YOU COULD AT LEAST TOLD ME TO GET HIM AT A WAAAYYY BETTER TIME" Meo was getting angry, but he knew he was talking to the God of the universe. The God who put him on this earth, and the God who could take him out. " I wouldn't of given you that task if I knew you couldn't do it Meo." God explained.

" I needed you get him on that particular day. " God said with a smile.

" what? Why?!, you wanted me to see that on purpose!? " Meo said quietly, trying his hardest not to get angry.

" No Meo, you know I technically wrote the bible right? " God said smiling.

" yeah, no one else could write such a magnificent book. " Meo smiled back, his anger slowly melting away.

" You know what, I think it's better to let you find out for yourself, but for now check back, in your cloud. Spy Is awake. " Meo looking rather confused, respectfully nodded and gracefully glided over to his little dwelling. Landing quietly, he stood there and thought to himself. " maybe I will just mess with him a little bit...heh...heh" Meo mischievously thought. With the sunlight making the little cloud translucent, Meo saw spy walking around figuring out where he got hauled off to. As Meo silently crept up on his captive, spy carefully leaned over the place where Meo usually landed. Meo flew up to his ear and quietly whispered " BOO ".

With that spy jumped with fear and fell off the edge of cloud falling to his death.

" and now the fun part..." Meo said with a grin on his face.

Jumping off the landing spot, Meo tucked in his wings and dove after his little victim. Meo was falling much faster than spy, and fixed his fangs on the back of of spy's suite. Meo opened his wings wide open, and he flew straight up, along with his screaming germaphobe. Flying much higher than when they fell, Meo did a corkscrew, with spy still in his jaws. He started to fly up and up and up, until they both did a flip. Flying at tremendous speeds Meo yet again let spy fall, and yet again dove after him. This time Meo folded his two fore paws and purposely sneezed right in spy's face while he was screaming.

" EEEEEEEUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH " spy screamed in disgust

" OH! IM SORRY, I FORGOT YOU DIDNT LIKE GERMS! " Meo shouted over the wind in his ears sarcastically.

Feeling a little sorry for the major sinner he was looking at, Meo once again grabbed spy's suite with one of his paws, and flapped up to his dwelling. Setting spy down gently this time, Meo spun around and put a paw up to spy's lip before he could say anything.

" ssssshhhhhhhh ". He then took out his bible, flipped to Exodus 22:16, and handed to the terrorized masked Frenchman.

" read it...and think about it veeeerrrrryyy carefully " and with that Meo flew off to speak to God.


	5. The lightest

" Meo, you know that wasn't nice at all " said God with a look of disappointment.

" serves him right..." Meo said under his breath.

" you know he doesn't know about me, my laws, and the bible, plus he's human. "

" and?! " Meo retorted.

" Humans make mistakes just like you do Meo...so just leave him be for now..." God said with a smirk.

" um..God...I see that smirk on your face...please don't ask me to- " before Meo could say anything else, God spoke.

" all the people you need is gathered some where in the badlands " God interrupted. " I need you to fetch me 8 more people...it's not going to be as bad as the last one " God said seeing he terror in Meo's eyes.

" do you promise...are you telling me everything?! " Meo exclaimed remembering when God had been so vague.

" when have I ever lied? Meo...nothing bad is going to happen like last time. " God smiled at Meo, and told him who to get, and where.

Flying out of the gorgeous pearly gates, Meo took off. Meo soared over beautiful land formations and rocks, and water. " the last time I was lucky enough to knock out spy...I wonder how the others will react when they see a winged, talking, cat." Meo thought

As Meo started to fly over the parched land, he saw. A tiny little factory, with a blue side and a red side. Along with that he heard bombs, and gunfire, echoing in the vast empty desert. " well this is the badlands...no other buildings are out here..so this Is it " Meo thought o himself as he rode on the dusty wind to the factory/warehouse. Meo was circling over the clearing in he very middle observing carefully. What Meo saw was pure chaos, screams, and random dead bodies flying though the air. *WHOOSH* a rocket almost flew right into Meo, grazing his ear. " what the...I need to get out of here NOW " Meo panicked, and almost got hit by a random needle. Flying into the nearest room he could find, he spotted one of his targets. " it's the red fat guy...heh this is easy! " Meo whispered out loud, while sneaking behind the guy happily eating a sandwich.

Hopping onto the man's head, he sunk his ( indestructible ) claws into the man's head, causing him to scream in pain. Meo holding on to a human 5x the size of him, wildly thrashing around was fun to the fedrin, Meo was getting the biggest kick out of it. All of a sudden, out of no where a man in a lab coat, and red dishwashing gloves appeared out of nowhere, just out of thin air.

" what the- how did he get in here?!" Meo thought half scared half angry.

The man in the lab coat started groping for Meo, now overwhelmed Meo swatted the gloved hands that reached for him, hissing and spitting. Meo and everyone else in the room heard a blood curdling scream right outside the wall, and then another man appeared, this time with an eyepatch and a black cap. Suprised by the commotion, he too started to grab Meo. The poor fedrin still latched onto heavy's ginormous head, and trying to fight off 4 hands at once but, fell off and hit the floor..hard. Meo rolled over on all fours and backed into a corner, baring his fangs at the three men staring at him surprised at what they saw. Thinking about what he could do, and his abilities, Meo hatched a rather clever plan. Letting the fur lay flat on his back, and perking his ears up, he sat down and quietly said, " gentlemen.." Perfectly mimicking spy's voice. Mimicking it so perfect, and precise, that none of the men could tell the difference.

" It is spy!? " exclaimed the fattest man in the room, now bleeding all over his shiny bald head. " yes...it is.." Meo quietly said, frantically trying to find more words to say in his mind that spy himself would say.

" where have YA been mate, we was looki'n all ova for ya!..and why are ya a flyi'n cat?! " said the man in the eyepatch and a Scottish accent. Meo just sat there still thinking of things to say. Meo then noticed a little box with the words "disguise kit". Meo looked at the three men and said " new disguise kit? ". " Why did spy attack heavy? ", the fat guy asked angrily looking at the blood he wiped from his head. Meo was starting to sweat as he was quickly running out of things to say.

" I have my reasons " Meo said as he turned and walked out the room before anyone else asked any more questions. He then spotted a high place to observe before getting cornered or caught again. The three targets walked out of the room, no ran out of the room eager to help out the other men. Meo eyeing the three of them, was trying to figure out which one was the lightest to carry. He then spotted the man in the lab coat with a long tube thing with a stream of whatever coming out of it.

" you " Meo thought out loud, as he dove down and pulled up just in time to not hit the ground. Flying more silent than an owl, he caught the tip of the man's collar, and started to carry him away. His target was kicking and screaming fro him to let him go. Meo was having a farily hard time holding on to the poor guy. Not paying attention to the person he was carrying, Meo was thinking about how he had t make seven more round trips. The strange man then pulled out something that looked like a tremendously big needle, with a blade at the bottom of it, covered in old blood, and started to wildly swing it around.

" hey! Stop that! " Meo said to the guy wit the strange weapon, not talking in spy's voice. The stranger didn't stop but just stared at Meo in suprise. While the guy was stunned Meo took his front paw and slapped the needle/knife thing from the dishwashing gloved hands.

A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

As Meo neared his cloud, he looked down as his captive and noticed he was asleep. " I wish he would of done that earlier..." Meo complained. The fedrin then flew into his cloud and sat the guy down, and yelled in the guy's ear.

" WAKE UP! " me shouted

The man in the lab coat shot up and looked at spy, on his right, and then at Meo on his left.

" vvvv...vhat happened..." The man said.

" spy, please explain..." Meo said with a smile, and turned away to go fetch he other 7.


	6. Holes

" I wonder who I'm going to grab next? " Meo pondered as he once again flew over the warehouse. Meo then spotted yet another man, this time he was wearing a hat. He had what appeared to be a thin tube, with a bigger tube on the top with a circle flipped open.

" he looks occupied " Meo said quietly to himself, noticing the device held to his eye. All of a sudden the Scotsman came around the corner and asked where spy went.

" GAHHH spies are bloody useless! We don't need him " said the the man in the cowboy styled hat.

" well wot about medic? Have ya seen 'im? " replied the Scotsman.

" nah! " exclaimed the other man.

The one with the eyepatch and and a cap, shrugged and walked away. Angered about getting delayed in getting his next captive, Meo silently crept up behind the man, getting ready to jump. Meo sprang, but got hit in the face when the man fired his device and jerked back. Rubbing his nose, Meo noticed a little bit of blood on his paw.

" why..you- " Meo said as he jumped on the man's back, and purposefully slammed his head on a metal bar just barely hard enough to knock him out. As Meo started to fly up with the uncouncios man, in his jaws he saw someone look his way, and drop his sandwich in awe.

" what is spy doing to sniper! " the fat man in a red uniform exclaimed.

Meo saw the fat guy ( one of his targets ) pull out what appeared to be a giant tube with little tubes inside of it. It started to whirr as it began to spin, and then exploded with bullets spraying them everywhere. Meo was already off thinking he was out of sight, when a stray bullet hit Meo's ear. Meo yowled in pain, but kept going, because if he didn't he wouldn't be so lucky. Another bullet hit the man's hat, causing it to fall off. Before it could fall 3,293 feet below, Meo caught it with his paw. " this is probably sentimental to him " Meo said thoughtfully, actually being nice for once. With the perfectly clean hole in his ear, stinging with pain, Meo set off for his cloud.

" I hope deep in my heart, that you are happy " Meo thought to God while looking torwards the heavens, feeling a little angry he had to do this. As Meo entered he could see the two men he caught earlier sitting up and talking to each other.

" delivery! " Meo shouted while placing the uncouncios man on the soft cloudy floor.

" I found one of you friends " Meo said with a grin while looking at the two men.

" this time I have a little bit of time " Meo said looking outside at the position of the sun. The two men just stared at him, both with a look of fear.

" okay, fine just tell me what to call you...please? " Meo pleaded.

Still no answer. Meo noticed one of the men, a staring at the gaping hole in Meo's ear.

" oh my...vhat happened to you?! " asked the ones it the dishwashing gloves.

" oh this? I just got hit by a stray thing fired by a fat guy. " Meo said blankly. The two men just looked at each other

" you know why you are here...right? " Meo asked hoping spy explained everything like he asked.

" I don't understand...I don't have a girlfriend..." The man with dishwashing gloves said while looking at the fluffy ground sadly. Meo then turned his gaze torwards spy and face palmed.

" that's not what I meant spy... " Meo sighed very exasperated. The spy just shrugged.

" well, have you ever heard of...malpractice? " Meo asked the lab coated man. The man just sat there having a worried look on his face.

" I'm going to assume that you do know...because you know you ripped out somebody's heart out without gloves...and no hairnet, and without a license, and all? The you decide that you're going to put them on when your shooting needles at everyone you see... " Meo explained, then looked at the man. Assuming Meo knew all of his other secrets, he might as well tell him what people at last call him.

" I am ze medic...and zhis is spy.." The man said terrified of the winged cat standing in front of him.

( aka Meo is a brown cat/fedrin a little over the size of an ocelot )

" well nice to meet you..Meo said with an evil grin, he could tell spy was still recovering from his encounter with Meo.

" so who is this? " Meo asked when he noticed the man He recently caught was starting to waking up.

" zhats sniper " the man said with the lab coat.

" hmm..well I knocked him out, so you might want to see how he is doing..Mr. Medic. Meo was about to take off for the other six, when the man in the lab coat asked for him to wait. " yes? " Meo asked politely

" vould you like your ear healed first? " the medic asked.

" yes I would..but it takes fair amount of time " Meo answered eyeing the device with a long tube at the end of it. Not even listening to Meo anymore, the man pulled back a lever, and a steady stream of ( whatever) came out of it, healing, Meo's ear. It still had a hole in it but, it stopped bleeding.

" thanks! " Meo exclaimed happily. The medic just nodded and sat back down. Spy was glaring at Meo, remembering when Meo brutally flew him around, and tore up his girlfriend.

" well gentlemen..I'm off " Meo calmly said in spy's voice. The two men looked at each other. Spy burning in anger, and medic looking at Meo in surprise. Wit that Meo took off.


	7. Killing two birds with one stone

" so you are telli'n me...that the catbird ova there just flew off wit me?! " scout shouted in surprise, after being woken up.

" I'm not a catbird...I'm a fedrin. " Meo silently meowed.

" Fedrin, catbird, same thing.." Scout retorted. Meo heard something that sounded like a coo of a dove

" what was that?! I just heard, a big juicy bird..." Meo whispered thinking about how hungry he was.

Trying to pin point where the noises he was hearing, Meo looked around the hollow cloud, and pinpointed the noise to scout. Meo put his ears to scout's abdomen.

" it sounds like you have a bird in your body... " Meo trailed off. He looked closely at scout's stomach..it moved. Meo hadn't eaten in days, due to trying to complete the objective God had set for him. So Meo reached out with one paw, with one razor sharp claw protruding out of it.

" whoa who whoa! Whatcha tryi'n to do?! " scout said with a hint of fear in his voice backing away from Meo. The fedrin quickly followed and put his claw on scout's stomach, and carefully pushed down on it, puncturing the red shirt and the skin, making a fine red hole.

" hey! Stop dat! " Scout was pleading for Meo to stop but he kept going anyway. Meo carefully dragged his claw down scout's abdomen, making a seven inch laceration. In a split second, a dove's head popped out and then it flew away. Meo quickly flew after it, and caught it between his paws. Meo looked behind him, and saw scout gaping at the hole Meo had made in his abdomen.

" aaaaa AAAaaaaa...aaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAA " scout was screaming in pain, and holding his hand over his mouth in shock. Meo sighed and trotted through one of the rooms, for a moment. He then came back with medic, and went over in the corner and watched. Medic had a needle and thread, and was about to sew up the hole in scout when Meo interrupted.

" wait...what are your doing..? " Meo said puzzled, he was noticing how the medic didn't have any gloves, no hairnet, nor any tools, not to mention that he took off his lab coat.

" don't tell me your going to do that WITHOUT the stuff you need. " Meo said quietly, while clutching the bloody dove he had in his paws. Before medic could say anything else Meo suggested that he just get the giant gun thingy. When medic returned he saw Meo about to devour the dove that was trapped inside of scout.

" VHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " medic shouted in consternation. He dropped the medi gun, and ran to Meo and grabbed the dove before Meo's jaws shut on it.

Meo thought he was going to bite into nice fresh meat, but instead his fangs clacked together.

" what?! its just a bird geez! " Meo said confused, and staring at the bird medic was clutching.

" just...a bird..." Medic repeated but Meo nodded.

" yes it's just a bird,with blood all over it. Why would u want it ? " Meo asked politely. This really made medic mad, Meo was about to eat his beloved dove (Archimedes ), and he called him a bird.

" zis is not just a bird! zis is a grade A++-+ dove! " medic shouted at Meo.

" you mean the type of bird that when you butcher it you get grade ++-+ meat? " Meo meowed exitedly still gawking at the dove, now on medic's shoulder.

" NEIN You - " that was all medic got out before scout started complaining about dying. As medic was healing scout, Meo silently flew up to medic's shoulder and hovered there for a moment, Meo started reaching out for it, but the dove turned around, cocking its head sideways, it let out a " coo ". After that Meo put his paw up to his mouth, and whispered " shhh ". Meo continued to advance torward the dove, then it started going crazy. " coo...Coo...COO...CAW! CAWWW! ". Medic turned around, but saw Meo sitting right beside him with a grin on his face. Meo continued smiling, and waved at the dove. Meo looked at the five mercenaries he had captured. Demoman was passed out on the cloud floor with beer bottles surrounding him. Sniper was asleep, and scout and medic were just talking. " I might as well go get some sleep before tomorrow...I hope they like the new rooms I made for them. " Meo shaped the cloud making hollow little bedrooms for the mercs before he captured them.

" .. Well good night " Meo said as he walked to his part of the cloud for the night.


	8. Cat Phoenix

" Surrender now maggot, and you will not be harmed! " Meo got himself into a sticky situation. The kind of situation when you go to get someone and you end up getting the barrel of a shotgun stuck in your ear. Meo slowly rose up onto his hind feet and stuck up both paws.

" Now move maggot! Before I stick my foot up your- " the man in the helmet was cut off when Meo sliced half of the gun barrel, with his ( virtually ) indestructible claws. Meo ran like fury away from the crazy guy chasing him and swearing. The fedrin changed from running on two feet two four, quickly making distance between the two of them. Meo took off with one swift swoop of his wings, the man still chasing him didn't notice the ginormous cliff in front of him. As he fell, Meo made a combination of a sharp turn and a dive, causing Meo to plummet after the mad man, that he wanted dead anyway.

( you all would know what would happen by now ) TIME LAPSE

Meo literally dropped off his captive in the cloud. Noticing that the cloud looked more grey and there was a putrid smell in it, Meo automatically knew who it was. Silently soaring over spy, Meo landed behind him and observed smoke coming out of a cigarette in spy's mouth making the cloud grey. Meo crept up behind him and asked

" what are u doing?! " startled, spy inhaled his cigarette, making him choke on it holding his throat.

" that's what he gets.. " Meo thought to himself, as spy's face started to faintly turn blue.

" please don't smoke in my cloud, ok? " Meo meowed into his ear before going to go get medic.

ANOTHER TIMELAPSE

As Meo flew over the warehouse again, he heard the cooing of multiple doves. Grinning an evil grin, he followed the sound to an underground lab. In it, Meo found a room with a butt load of cages, and in each of those cages a butt load of doves. In awe Meo, closed the door, and locked it. Flying up to one of the cages, Meo carefully opened the cage, and all the doves flew out of it at once, leaving Meo with a mouthful of feathers. The doves were hectically trying to find a way to get out, but Meo already caught one, and decapitated it in one swipe of his paw. It fell to the ground with a thud, Meo hungrily landed on the floor and trotted after it. Taking a hearty bite out of it, Meo chewed it, and swallowed.

" Medic was right! these are A++-+ doves " Meo purred with delight, as he finished eating it. After eating one cage's worth of Medic's doves, Meo took as many cages as he could carry in all four of his paws and his mouth, and flew on his way back to the cloud. When Meo entered, he spotted medic talking to spy, as he was rubbing his neck. Meo flew into his little makeshift room, and dug another room under it and placed the doves in it. Meo was covering up the entrance when medic entered.

Before Meo could see him, he flew up, and out of the room, bumping into the awoken man he caught.

" YOU " he said with gritted teeth.

" heeeeeyyyy...you! What can I do for you?! Meo happily said not knowing his name.

" HOW DARE TOU ADRESS ME AS " YOU " YOU WILL ADRESS ME AS SOLDIER!, GOT IT SOLDIER?! " soldier shouted.

" you don't have to shout geez..." Meo growled.

" ARE YOU BACK TALKING ME MAGGOT?! " soldier yelled once again.

" yeah I kinda am...whats it to ya? " Meo rudely retorted

Before any of them could say anything else, sniper stepped in between them.

" alright mates, stop ya bickeri'n " he calmly said.

" STAY OUT OF THIS MAGGOT! " Soldier shouted. Meo just slipped past the two as they argued.

" I only have three more to go! " Meo positively thought. As Meo passed by medic's room he could see Archimedes, asleep with his legs folded up so all Meo could see was, a bird with his head twisted into his wing resting on a cloud cabinet. Meo wasn't hungry, but he would get him..soon. It was still morning so Meo decided to go get another one. Before Meo could take off he heard the Holy Spirit in his head again.

" wait! Can you see me for a moment...please? "

" is it important " Meo questioned

" um..yeah, why else would I be telling you to come visit me!? " the voice nagged. Sighing, Meo spread his wings and flapped up to heaven. When Meo got there, God was sitting in his awsome golden throne. Meo was immediately set a blaze.

" WHOA HEY OH MY GOSH IM ON FIRE " Meo said surprisingly inspecting his body and his wings.

" does is burn...at all " God said in a loud jolly voice.

" um..no " Meo meowed still suprised

" well Meo it is a mere optical illusion. " God said blankly

" so I'm not fire..? " Meo said confused looking at his flaming wings.

" no Meo your not...one of your targets will REALLY set you on fire if you aren't so! You have to look like it " God said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

" Um ok...thanks... " Meo said with a fake smile. He was obviously worried about who he needed to get next.

Taking off, Meo looked like a fiery cat Phoenix, blazing through the skies.


	9. The zombie

Meo got back from capturing pyro, more like taking him/her on a joy ride. Meo was noticing how pyro was being abnormally friendly. He/She hugged Meo, petted him, and always was chuckling, and giggling through his/her mask. When Meo set the pyromaniac on the cloud floor, everyone lit up like light bulbs. Five seconds later, everyone looked at Meo like he had 50 legs.

" What da heck happened to ya?! " scout asked in suprise. Everyone was pretty much thinking the same thing when they saw Meo.

" I'm not on fire, it's an optical illusion.. " Meo calmly meowed, walking to his little part of the cloud. Meo felt everyone's eyes follow him into his room, as he parted some parts of the cloud with his paws revealing the cages, and cages of doves.

Meo looked around and descended into the hole, he look around a second time, and covered up the opening. As Meo reached in and pulled out a dove, he noticed the squirming bird was thin, and rather boney. Confused, Meo put the dove back in its cage, and left the room covering, up the entrance once again. He walked into Medic's makeshift room. Aware that Medic was asleep, Meo entered, and looked for " Archimedes ". Spotting the bird, Meo noticed it was nice, and plump. Archimedes also saw Meo, and started to fly over to Medic, when Meo swiftly caught him between his paws. The dove bit Meo, causing the fedrin to let out a hiss. Meo let go, cursing himself in the process. He had a better idea that, was fairly better then the one he just tried to do, but he would wait until he had all of the mercs. Meo was about to fly out of his cloud when he spotted another one of the fedrins. It was Mario, a dog like fedrin, who was a Shina Una type of dog/fedrin. He was the size of a Chihuahua, and was swift when flying, but was very noisy.

" hey...um can u lend me a hand? " Mario asked while panting from the constant flapping he had to do in order to get to Meo's cloud.

" depends on what it is.." Meo meowed.

" I need to get these weird things and I can't get them...because I'm too small. " Mario wined as he hung his head.

" well, we could get Victoria, and we could both help " Meo suggested.

" that's fine! the more help the better! "

ANOTHER TIME LAPSE

" what in tarnation are those?! " Victoria silently asked Mario, as the three peered over the roof of a building.

" it's ok they are just zombies! " Mario said happily.

" zombies?! You call those zombies?! " Meo exclaimed. What they saw were what looked like humans with pumpkins with legs on their heads, with 2ft claws, with their ribs and intestines visible. They were just walking around and making muffled creepy noises.

" ewwwww, you want us to help you get one of those? " Meo questioned in disgust.

" Uh, yeah " mario said, with a look on his face, that got him the nickname "doge".

" Wait how is Victoria going to help us again? all she has is hooves...no paws, or anything that is used for grasping..." Mario explained while moving his paws

" hey, just cus Im a horse wit wings doesn't mean I don't have feelings?! " Victoria nickered, her feelings obviously hurt.

" plus, I got my mouth, I always use that for mah capturi'n! " Victoria happily neighed. "

" Ok fine, I just need some help, but thank you. " Mario whispered.

" now...um...let's get that one! " Mario barked...a little too loud.

The so called " zombies " stopped moping around, and they all looked at Meo, Mario, and Victoria.

" WELL NOW YA DONE DID IT ! " Victoria angrily yelled.

The zombies started advancing torwards the three, at a slow shamble.

" wow they are sloowww " Meo meowed, looking at the zombies below.

" darn, they'll never reach us up her-" Victoria was cut off when they noticed a pipe on the side of the building they were on, was shaking. As the three fedrins slowly peered over the edge they saw a zombie, with nothing but muscles, and bones. As it was climbing up the pipe, Victoria squealed, reared up and kicked it with her front legs.

" ok we are leaving! and we an ask God to make me bigger come on we are leaving! " Mario whined with his tail between his legs. They started to fly away, when Mario noticed that Meo was missing.

" where is Meo?! Did he get caught " Mario exclaimed while hovering, looking for Meo. In a split second Meo came out of no where carrying a zombie by its pants leg. It just hung there making those weird noises like all the others did.

" Neffs timf dell meh wuff were caffin " Meo tried to talk but his mouth was quite full. After the three set the zombie down in mario's cloud, Meo noticed he wasn't on fire anymore.

" hey how long was I not on fire? " Meo questioned the two, as Mario was trying to pull the object off the zombie.

" quite a while " Victoria said, bending her neck down to Meo.

" aaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAHHHHH " Mario was screaming at the top of his lungs, when he saw what was under the object on the zombie.

" Ewwww ugh that's gross! Mario what did u do?! " Meo screeched, in fear and in shock. What they saw was a VERY pale human face, bent awkwardly backwards, with blood everywhere, and a scream on its face. The object in Mario's paws started to squirm. It then got out of his hands and randomly lunged at Mario who was hovering, Mario quickly dodged it, and it flew out the cloud.

The three fedrins looked over the edge.

" do you need that too? " Meo asked Mario

" Nah, just the actual person " Mario said blankly walking back to the zombie shambling torwards the cloud exit. Mario turned it around and sat it down, making the zombie just sit there.

" thank you guys! I appreciate it " Mario gleefully barked as he spun around.

" Meeh it was nothin " Meo meowed with a smirk, as he flew back to his cloud to check on the mercs.


	10. Good o'l engie

" what am I going to do with this hole in my ear? " Meo asked himself remembering when he got shot by one of the bigger men he was still trying to get. As Meo was thinking about his ear, he wasn't looking where he was going, and flew into a cold metal surface. Landing on his butt, Meo looked up to see a rather big machine turn around and face him. It had red paint on it, but some was chipping away on some parts. To Meo, it looked like two of the weapons that shot Him in the ear. It just kept facing Meo making beeping noises, then it tilted to one side questionably. Meo got up, shook his head, and slowly started pacing around the machinery. It just kept pointing its weapons at Meo as he walked around it. Meo gathered enough courage to go sniff at it, when he heard something behind him.

" well hello there little fella, you lost? "

Meo turned around and saw a guy presumably called "engie" by the others.

" I see you met mah sentry, it ain't gonna hurt ya! " he crooned, with a friendly smile. Meo decided to play along, so he rolled over on his back (hiding his wings) and purred.

" Well aren't you a good little kitty? " engie said with a smile.

" you know what? Just forget it " Meo said while flipping back over on his paws, getting ready to just tell this " engie " everything.

" *sigh*

Yes I can talk

Yes I have wings

Yes I can fly

Yes everyone is missing

Yes I know where they are

No I'm not going to kill you

No they are nowhere bad

Yes I'm taking you there

Yes, I have a reason

Yes I'm still a cat

No it's not heaven

And last but least Yes you have you own room..." Meo finished, and looked up at engie, who's mouth was gaping open. Before engie could say anything, they both headed a strange noise, and turned around to see that engie's sentry was pointed at the ground with a metal box on it with sparks flying out of it. Engie let out a suprised gasp, and went over to whack it off with his trusty wrench. While he was doing so, Meo saw something behind engie. It was a man in a blue pinstriped suite, with a knife raised above his head. Without thinking, Meo sprang at it, and pinned it down. Before Meo could even identify It, the sentry loudly beeped, and turned around and shot at it. The fedrin got off all too soon for a bullet to hit him, so it just killed the poor guy, mutilating him beyond recognition.

" dern spahs " engie growled, while hitting the sentry with his wrench. When he was don't, he turned to Meo.

" well, I was wonderi'n where everyone went. " engie said to himself while taking off his helmet, and rubbing his shiny bald head.

" will you let me take you to where I need to get you? " Meo asked with a fake grin.

" depends on where it is hoss " engie suddenly said, looking down to meet Meo's gaze.

" it's it's a niiicceee fluffy cloud " Meo meowed, trying to make his cloud better than how it really was.

" how do I know if I won't fall through...or if this is a trap. " engie whispered while scratching his chin.

" cmon man, I'm. Flying, talking, cat! And no one, but heavy, and the entire blue team is here! " Meo said blankly obviously frustrated with engie.

" your not going to try and take o'l heavy are ya?! " engie exclaimed.

" yes, I am why? " Meo asked tilting his head.

" 1. He's way too heavy for a little fella like you! " engie said while pointed at Meo.

" Hey I'm stronger that I look! Meo meowed flexing his little muscles.

" I bet you are, but you can't carry him alone. " engie happily spoke as he knelt down to Meo.

" it's ok I can handle it, now can I please just take you to the cloud now?! " Meo yowled impatiently.

" woah, woah, hold your horses, one more question.

"UUUUGGGHH...what is it"

" cirrus..or cumulonimbus?"

*growl*


End file.
